


Quest for the Hammer of Glory

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [5]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Reinvigorated, Iona sets out for the one thing that may save the Prince of Fife.
Series: Iona's Resolve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506116
Kudos: 2





	Quest for the Hammer of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the eponymous Quest for the Hammer of Glory from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife.

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory…

The snow keeps on falling  
as I fly to the north;  
We've set out on a journey so far  
have been on our way thenceforth.  
My apparel and weapon  
now hardened with ice;  
many hardship have they seen,  
but onwards I must strive,

To save the hero of Dundee,  
I must have a weapon of ultimate steel!

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory,  
to wield the power, to save McFife's soul!

My mission is simple;  
my purpose is clear:  
with my Seil guides before me,  
we quest to a legend'ry shrine.  
If a warrior quests there,  
with a heart pure of steel,  
the gods will grant unto them  
a weapon that shall be revealed!

The Hammer of Glory it's called,  
passed down by starlords from centuries old!

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory,  
to wield the power, to save McFife's soul!

The shrine lies before me now;  
the Hammer in sight!  
The Astral twin senses its kin  
and I—

[…]

_HAIL?!_

[…]

Enchan'ress!

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory!

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory,  
to wield the power, to save McFife's soul!

Fly! to the ancient mountains;  
Fight! many demons and fell foals;  
Quest! For the Hammer of Glory,  
to wield the power, to save McFife's soul!


End file.
